


【けつこま】疼爱

by eaglehoshi



Category: ROOT FIVE, 歌い手 | Utaite
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaglehoshi/pseuds/eaglehoshi
Summary: 啊……今天你会想要怎样用力地疼爱我呢？けっちゃん～♡
Relationships: けったろ/koma'n





	【けつこま】疼爱

在驹沢配合着江川做出丢节操的动作后，藤谷立马挥手打了一下驹沢的头。  
下手有点重了，发出了不小的声响。  
意识到自己没控制好力度后有些心疼，然而还在镜头前却也不好有什么动作，只得忍着做完工作。  
从出站到家的一段路，一如往常的，驹沢低头玩手机，藤谷在一旁拉着他的手臂带路。  
进了电梯，藤谷按下楼层键，转头看身边的人，依然专注地低头盯着手机，也不知道是在看什么，保持着愉悦的浅笑。  
藤谷抬起手，去揉驹沢的头。  
感觉到藤谷的动作后，驹沢抬起头来，眼睛张得大大的，疑惑地对着他眨眼。  
“怎么了？”  
“疼吗？”  
藤谷手上的动作愈发轻柔，说话语气也是柔和得像温水一般。  
“我把你打疼了吧，对不起。”  
好像有点呼吸不顺畅了。  
再看着这样的眼神，恐怕心脏会承受不住的吧。  
驹沢移开视线，也把按在自己头上的手给移开，脸却是红了，还忍不住笑。  
“没关系啦。”  
电梯门开了，驹沢的手没松开。他像个乖宝宝似的，两手握住藤谷的手腕，低着头跟在他后面。  
一进了门藤谷就把他压在门板上亲吻。  
如果说藤谷的下目线温柔得让驹沢受不了，那驹沢的上目线也是可爱得让藤谷承受不住。  
藤谷捧着驹沢的脸，吻他的眉毛、他的眼皮、他的鼻翼、他的嘴角，然后在他唇上反复轻啄。  
平时一向处于被动方的驹沢都有些忍不住了，主动将口张开，把自己的舌头往藤谷那里送，对方却还只是在缓慢地舔。这画面大概看起来是挺浪漫的，就是身在其中的人觉得不过瘾。  
驹沢中止了他们的吻，两人都半睁开了眼。  
“你今天是不是太温柔了一点啊？”  
驹沢略感无奈地看着眼前的人。  
是在内疚个什么啊，明明在鞭打他的时候从不见手软。  
“没事的啦，けっちゃん。”  
驹沢搭在藤谷肩上的两手逐渐收紧，到两人鼻尖抵在一起，用沾着情色的绵软声线说：“我喜欢被你粗暴地对待。”  
想要唤醒藤谷的S人格，驹沢极尽可能地刺激着他。  
“今晚也请好好疼爱我哟，凶狠一点。”  
在藤谷耳边用湿热的气声说完这句话后，驹沢维持着他们相交的视线，跪了下来。  
“看到那样的画面，是不是想到这个了呢？”  
他隔着裤子抚摸藤谷的裆部，眼神愈发的媚起来。  
“其实还是多少会有点不爽的吧？想要独占这样的我吧？”  
一边低喃着，一边解开了裤链。  
“けっちゃん放心……只会给你一个人哦。”  
方才江川穿着的那条内裤上人脸的鼻子，可比不上此刻他正含在嘴里吞吐着的大家伙啊。

他们从玄关胶缠到卧室，相互扯下的衣物丢了一路。  
驹沢被藤谷扔到床上，等他从柜子里翻出用来玩弄自己的器具。  
他还因方才的热吻在喘着气，望着天花板，期待地想象着接下来会有的情景与感受。

啊……今天你会想要怎样用力地疼爱我呢？けっちゃん～♡

为了驹沢的身体健康而考虑，刚开始交往时藤谷并不愿意在驹沢面前抽烟。但驹沢死活不干，抱着他的手臂拼命撒娇，说自己就是喜欢看他抽烟的样子特别的帅，尤其是在做完之后，眼神迷离，头发浸湿，赤裸着满是汗的身体，简直性感得要命。藤谷实在拗不过驹沢，只好同意。当然他不否认自己听到驹沢的赞赏时，自然也是相当暗喜。  
每一次藤谷抽事后烟时，驹沢都要在一旁拍照，都不会腻烦的。今天也一样，一边拍一边自己乐得不行。  
藤谷侧着眼看驹沢那傻乎乎又可爱的样子，心也要跟着烟雾飘起来了，笑着去摸驹沢的头发。  
“拍到什么了高兴成这样。让我也瞧瞧？”  
“不给你看~”  
驹沢像故意调皮的小孩一样地转过身去，翻看着自己日积月累的藏品。  
藤谷笑笑，随那人任性去了。他迷蒙着眼，呼出了一团云雾，胸口充盈着幸福感。

藤谷从背后环抱住驹沢，手在他腰间轻抚。  
“疼吗？”  
摸着那些肿起来的鞭痕，心里还是忍不住抽紧。  
驹沢喜欢被那样对待，他便满足他。  
而且实际上，他自己也很喜欢看到那样的驹沢。  
哭叫着求他继续虐待自己的驹沢，被他干得浪叫到快要昏死过去的驹沢，高潮过后在身下紧紧抱着他的驹沢，带着泣音轻声在耳边唤着他名字的驹沢……他真喜欢这样全身心都属于自己的驹沢，也喜欢欺负这样的驹沢。  
不过在情欲得到发泄后，他也会心疼。就算驹沢强调过很多次没关系的自己很喜欢这样，他也还是会控制不住地心疼。  
驹沢习惯了，他知道就算自己再怎么说，他家这位心思细腻又敏感的藤谷さん都不会真的完全放下心来，索性撒个娇卖个萌让藤谷更疼自己。  
“疼……”  
刻意拉长了尾音，更是效果显著。藤谷听了立马就抱紧怀中的人，细密地吻他的后颈、鬓角、耳根，一边吻一边呢喃着“对不起……こまちん……对不起”。  
驹沢被哄得心甜，连笑都像是能笑出蜜来。  
他把身子转回来，朝着藤谷，见眼前人一副自责的表情，忍不住去捏藤谷的脸。  
“好啦~我都说过多少次没事了。”  
他把手机拿过来和藤谷一起看，一张一张地翻给他观赏。  
也不光是有藤谷靠着床头抽烟的照片，还有平日工作生活里的藤谷，在练习室做热身运动，在后台对着镜子整理发型，在厨房系着条小围裙洗菜，有不少都是偷拍，藤谷压根没意识到过。  
“你看你多帅。”  
驹沢一副陶醉的迷弟脸，眼里笑里都满含着柔情。  
“去！拿药来帮我擦，我就原谅你。”  
他看向藤谷，那亮晶晶的眼神，还有纯真的笑容，看得藤谷的心要融化。

怎么会有这么可爱的人呢？

在去拿药之前，先再来一次深吻吧。

驹沢也像是要融化了，在绵长的吻和藤谷的款款深情中。  
无论是那个作出一副高傲模样抽打着自己的藤谷，还是小心翼翼地给自己涂药的藤谷，他都喜欢得要命。

毕竟藤谷或冷酷或温柔，都是为了驹沢一个人。

**Author's Note:**

> 作成日：2016.08.27


End file.
